Black Bone Tower Part 18
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 17 Kimi: Dala... Dala! Dala: GAH! Yeah? What? said almost spilling her drink at the table. Dala sat at the table while Kimi stood beside a pool table, her pull cue in hand, wielded much like her axe, which was on the other side of the table, propped against the wall. This bar was more for the younger crowd, and acted as a restaurant which served alcoholic drinks. Dala had a grape-canberry drink, one that she picked at, more than drank. Kimi: I just sat there talking about how much I hate dogs, a subject I thought you could relate to, and seems like you've been staring at your drink without even seeing it. up her next shot. Seems like you've got more on your mind. Dala: Well... maybe. I guess. You know. her own whiskers a little bit, her tail swaying from side to side. Kimi: Uh huh, the 9 ball. I think I know what's on your mind. Dala: '''Yeah, I already know what you're gonna say-- '''Kimi: You're thinking of all of those millions we make after we get through that tower! Dala: Uh, yeah, hit the nail on the head some Kimi: Oh yes, I cannot wait. Just think, we'll be world renowned after people hear we teamed up with one of the most wanted pirates on the sea. Dala: I don't know, Kimi, you seem like you're begging for the Government to throw their hardest fast ball at you. Maybe we're going a little too fast on the scale. Kimi: Don't worry about it, we survived an island of cannibals, we can survive a few bounty hunters. Dala: I don't see the connection. That's when both of them turned to see a man coughing, and coughing hard! It was a man in a black pi coat, he had a small blond goatee, and was holding a handkerchief to his mouth as he coughed. Some others showed a little concern around him, but his cough soon subsided. After that, though, he lit a cigarette. Kimi: Yeah... so anyway. We have the strength to take down anything they can throw at us. Dala: If you say so, Captain. Still, I can't help but think that we're kind of using Rinji for his fame... or infamy. Kimi: Rinji is a swell cat, that's right... I said swell. I'm not using him, really. I don't know what you call it, but he can back out at any point. It's up to him, really. to sink the 13 ball, but banked it instead. Shoot... Man: Ummm Miss. Kimi: '''Hmmm? up to see the coughing man standing near her table. '''Kimi: Hold it there, bud, I paid for this table, if you want to play, you need to cough up five belli. Man: No, actually I just wanted to let you know. I overheard you conversation, and wanted to let you know that the rules state that since Rinji joined your team, he is required to join you inside the Tower. Kimi: I'm sorry, but who are you, and why are you spouting out exposition like some kind of rule book? Man: Forgive me, I'm Robert, Robert Kathium. I'm part of the team that maintains the Black Bone Tower in all of its functions. Kimi: Well, Robert, Robert Kathium, I don't like nosey punks who burst my bubble, and-- Robert began to cough once again, he took out the handkerchief once again and held it up to his mouth. This time his hacking was a little more intense, hunching over and holding onto the side of the pool table to keep his balance. Kimi looked at Dala, who shrugged and watched this happen. The coughing finally stopped, and the man put another cigarette in his mouth, and lit it. Kimi: What the hell is up with you?! Robert: I'm sorry if I intruded, ma'am. Please pardon me. turned and left some money his table as he walked out the door. Dala and Kimi stood there, blinking for a moment as he walked out of the establishment. Kimi: Let's go find Jana. Dala nodded. Gish: Yes, sir. It is the next island we will be going to. It is down the center line, further into the New World. Thomas: I see up his mug of beer and drank a generous portion. Captain Thomas Drake sat with his six crew members around a table in the far off corner of an outside bar-b-que stand. They dined for the last time on that island, and enjoyed the festivities, because they knew what may have to be done at their next stop. Namon: It should have everything we need to find the treasure, and from that vantage point, we will have a place to go back to, should anything happen. Gish laid out a map of the next island, as well as the small lagoon very near it, where an X was marked in plain, red ink. Gish: I am not sure how the people will take to us setting up a camp. No other pirates have inhabited the island since the Tipper Pirates attempted to those three years ago. They were said to be wiped out completely when they tried to find the lagoon's treasure trove, which only endeared their wealth that they already had. It is said that a monster destroyed them with no consequence or effort at all. Thomas: '''We should be fine, whatever beast is rumored to guard the island should not measure up to us. '''Namon: It is said to have unforseen strength and endurance. Gish: With the power of a thousand waves and fists that could break the mightiest stones! Thomas only grinned at this, handing his mug over to the waitress, who gave him yet another, which he took with a nod of gratitude. Thomas: 'Yes, it will be an interesting test of our strength. I know none of you shall back down from this, as I have seen your strength first hand, and it is the monster that should be frigthened! '''Crew: '''AYE!!!! mugs together and drank in unison. '''Thomas: 'his mug onto the table. That's it! Prepare the ship and grab the supplies! We're off! '''Crew: Yes sir! of them scattered and started their preparations for the sea. Black Bone Tower Part 19 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories